Sakit
by LaChoco Latte
Summary: Hei, bagaimana perasaan kalian jika saat sedang ingin berduaan dengan kekasih tercinta tetapi tidak bisa, dikarenakan sang kekasih sedang ada acara dengan lelaki lain? / "Itachi-nii, bantu yah? Onegai!" / "Baka-Aniki, aku... sakit." / First Fict! RnR onegai?


SAKIT

Summary: Hei, bagaimana perasaan kalian jika saat sedang ingin berduaan dengan kekasih tercinta tetapi tidak bisa, dikarenakan sang kekasih sedang ada acara dengan lelaki lain? / "Itachi-nii, bantu yah? _Onegai!_" / "_Baka-Aniki_, aku... sakit." / _First Fict_! RnR _onegai_?

* * *

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Sakit © Author (LaChocho Latte)

Pairing: SasuIno, ItaDei. _Slight,_ ItaIno.

Genre: Family & Romance. (Gayakin #digampar.)

Warning: Probably OCC, AU, Typo, fem!Dei.

Ide murni dari otak Author. ^^

* * *

"Oy, bangun." Seorang pemuda berambut hitam dikuncir rendah –yang katanya- ganteng terlihat sedang membangunkan sang adik –yang katanya- juga ganteng. Pemuda yang bernama Itachi itu mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh adiknya. Karena sang adik tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda terganggu –masih tertidur lelap seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa- Itachi lalu mencubit pinggang Sasuke –sang adik-.

"_Ittai, Baka!" _ Sasuke mengaduh tidak sopan.

"Bersiap-siaplah, jika sudah selesai turunlah ke bawah, _Kaa-san_ dan _Tou-san_ menunggumu, pemalas," kata Itachi, lalu Itachi pergi meninggalkan kamar Sasuke.

"Ck!" Sasuke berdecak kesal, lalu ia pun pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri, bersiap-siap pergi ke sekolah.

.

.

Sasuke sudah selesai bersiap-siap, ia segera pergi ke meja makan. Di sana sudah ada keluarganya. Setelah sampai, Sasuke mendudukan dirinya di kursi sebelah Itachi. Terdengar suara dentingan piring dan sendok, pertanda anggota keluar itu sedang menikmati makanan yang telah disediakan oleh sang Ibu –Mikoto Uchiha-.

"_Ne,_ Ita-_kun, _Sasu-_chan, _nanti siang _Kaa-san_ dan _Tou-san_ akan pergi ke Amegakure selama 3 hari, kalian tidak apa-apa 'kan kami tinggal?" Mikoto sang Ibu memecah keheningan. Itachi dan Sasuke membalas perkataan sang Ibu dengan anggukan.

"Kalian bisa jaga rumah 'kan? Kalian bisa jaga diri 'kan?"

"Iya, kami pasti bisa kok _Kaa-san,_ lagipula kami sudah besar, kami bukan anak kecil lagi." Itachi –sang anak sulung—membalas perkataan sang Ibu. Agak _risih_ juga dengan sang Ibu yang terlalu berlebihan menghawatirkan kedua anaknya.

"Itachi benar, Mikoto. Mereka sudah besar, tidak perlu kau khawatir seperti itu pada mereka," kata Uchiha Fugaku –Suami Mikoto dan Ayah dari Itachi dan Sasuke—.

"Baiklah."

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, mereka semua sudah selesai memakan sarapan paginya. Itachi dan Sasuke segera meninggalkan meja makan –bersiap-siap berangkat ke sekolah-. Fugaku tidak berangkat bekerja karena dia akan berkemas. Mikoto mengantar kedua anaknya sampai ke depan pintu rumah.

"_Ittekimasu!"_ kata mereka berdua serempak, seraya mencium tangan Ibunya bergiliran.

"_Itterasshai!"_ balas Ibunya. Mereka berdua lalu memasuki kendaraannya masing-masing. Tak lama kemudian, kedua kendaraan itu pun pergi meninggalkan Uchiha _Mansion._ Setelah kedua kendaraan itu sudah tidak terlihat lagi, Mikoto pun masuk ke dalam rumah, membantu sang Suami tercinta berkemas.

.

.

Sasuke sudah sampai di tempatnya menimba ilmu –Konoha _International High School_-. Sasuke memarkirkan mobilnya di tempat biasa dia memarkirkan mobilnya. Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya, Sasuke turun dari mobil, setelah mengunci pintu mobil Sasuke lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelas. Saat melewati koridor sekolah, terdengar jeritan para gadis.

"KYAAA!"

"Sasuke-_kun_ bi may boy prend pelis?"

"Sasuke! Jadi pacar ku dong! Kalau ga mau jadi suami ku aja deh!"

"Sasuke kok ganteng sihhh?! Iihh mau dong sama kamu!"

Begitulah kira-kira teriakannya. Sasuke sih cuman cuek itik aja. Toh dia ga tertarik sama cewek-cewek yang teriak-teriak itu. Secara dia udah punya pacar gitu. Namanya Ino, Ino Yamanaka. Gadis cantik berambut pirang panjang, mempunyai kulit putih, bermata _aquamarine_ yang membuat siapapun yang melihat mata itu terpesona. Memikirkan gadisnya itu membuat Sasuke senyam-senyum sendiri seperti orang gila.

BRUK!

"S-SASUKE_-KUN!_"

Akibat tidak fokus pada jalan, Sasuke sukses menabrak tembok yang ada didepannya. Para _fans girl_ Sasuke –cewek-cewek yang teriak tadi—mendekati Sasuke, tapi Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya. Para _fans girl_ Sasuke pun tidak jadi mendekati Sasuke. Sasuke tetap _stay cool_ -seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa-, dia pun lalu melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kelasnya.

'Ck! Apa-apan tadi itu? Memalukan!' batin Sasuke. Diluarnya sih terkesan biasa saja, tapi didalamnya malu setengah cepirit! Ckck. -_-"

Setelah beberapa menit, akhirnya Sasuke sampai didepan ruangan kelasnya, segera ia pun masuk ke dalam kelasnya lalu ia pun duduk dibangku yang ia tempati.

"_Ohayou_ Sasuke-_kun!"_ Sapa gadis berambut pirang pucat yang duduk didepannya itu.

"Hn, _ohayou_." Sasuke membalas sapaan sang kekasih. Ino melihat sang kekasih, lalu ia pun tersenyum manis. Sasuke yang melihatnya _blushing_... walaupun cuman sedikit sih. Ino mengangkat alisnya ketika dia melihat dahi Sasuke yang merah.

"_Ne, _Sasuke_-kun, _dahimu kenapa merah begitu? Kau sakit?" tanya Ino. Ino pun meletakkan punggung tangannya ke dahi Sasuke. "Tidak panas kok," lanjutnya.

"Aku tidak sakit, Ino," jawab Sasuke.

"Lalu? Kenapa dengan dahimu?"

"Tadi ada sedikit... err... kecelakaan kecil."

"Heee?! Serius?! Lalu bagaimana? Kau tidak apa-apa 'kan? Tidak ada yang terluka parah 'kan?!" Ino mengecek tubuh Sasuke, curiga jika ada bagian tubuh lain yang terluka.

"Tenanglah, Ino. Aku tidak apa-apa, sungguh." Setelah Sasuke berkata begitu, Ino menghentikan kegiatannya mengecek tubuh Sasuke. Lalu ia pun terseyum lagi kepada Sasuke. "Baguslah kalau begitu."

TENG TENG TING TING TONG TONG!

Suara bel masuk berbunyi, seluruh siswa pun memasuki kelas dan duduk di bangkunya masing-masing.

-SREK!—

Terdengar suara pintu kelas dibuka. Seorang guru pun memasuki kelas itu, lalu menutup pintu kelas. Murid-murid pun memberi salam kepada sang guru. Aktivitas belajar mengajar pun dimulai.

.

.

At Universitas Konoha

"Dei_-chan_~ Boleh yaa? _Onegai!"_ Terlihat seorang pria berambut hitam dikuncir rendah yang diketahui bernama Itachi sedang duduk di kursi kantin dengan seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang. Deidara. Yamanaka Deidara namanya.

"Untuk apa memangnya, un?" ucap Deidara sambil meminum jus jeruk yang tadi dipesannya.

"Yaa, untuk ngobrol gitu? Sekalian PDKT sih, siapa tau aku bisa jadi pacarmu? Haha," kata Itachi tertawa garing. Sekilas Deidara terlihat _blushing._ Hanya sebentar.

"Un? A-apa-apaan maksudmu itu, un! Lagipula kita 'kan satu kampus, un. Kita juga sering ngobrol 'kan un? Jadi untuk apa kau meminta nomor ponsel atau _e-mail_ ku, un?" Deidara berbicara sambil mengaduk-ngaduk jusnya. Mencari aktivitas lain untuk menghindari kontak mata denga Uchiha sulung.

"Kau manis jika sedang _Tsundere_ begitu Dei-_chan_," kata Itachi tidak nyambung sama sekali.

"Un?"

"Un mu juga lucu Dei, selucu mukamu," kata Itachi dengan tidak nyambung lagi, dia memperhatikan Deidara lekat-lekat. Deidara yang merasa diperhatikan pun mengaduk jusnya lebih cepat. Salting. Itachi yang melihat itu hanya bisa terkekeh geli.

"Jadi?"

"Huh?"

"Aku boleh meminta nomor hapemu atau _e-mail_ mu?"

"Enggak, un!"

.

.

At Konoha _International High School_

Bel pulang sekolah pun sudah berbunyi. Para guru pun menghentikan aktivitas mengajarnya. Sedangkan para murid bersiap-siap untuk pulang.

"Ino, ingin ku antar pulang?" Sasuke bertanya kepada Ino yang sedang bersiap-siap untuk pulang. Ino yang merasa Sasuke berbicara padanya menoleh kepada Sasuke.

"Ah, kau pulang duluan saja Sasuke_-kun_, aku sedang ada urusan, hehe." Ino nyengir. Ia pun menunjukkan tanda _peace_ kepada sang kekasih. Sasuke hanya menghela napas.

"Baiklah, aku pulang duluan. Kau hati-hati. _Jaa_," ucap Sasuke, dia mencium dahi Ino sekilas lalu melambaikan tangannya pada Ino dan pergi meninggalkan kelasnya. Ino membalas lambaian tangan Sasuke seraya tersenyum. Setelah Sasuke menghilang dari pandangannya, Ino mengeluarkan ponsel dari dalam sakunya, dan mengetik pesan kepada seseorang.

"_Sent_," gumamnya setelah melihat pesan teks yang diketiknya sudah terkirim.

.

.

"Haah, gagal maning gagal maning," ucap Itachi lesu. Usahanya untuk mendapatkan nomor ponsel atau _e-mail_ sang gebetan hari ini tetap saja gagal, sama seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.

_Drrtt... Drrtt..._

Ponsel Itachi bergetar, lalu ia mengambil benda itu dari dalam kantung celananya.

_1 Message Received._

Itachi membuka pesan itu. Dia pun tersenyum geli. Setelah selesai membaca pesan itu ia pun memasukkan kembali ponsel itu ke dalam saku celananya.

.

.

Sasuke sudah sampai dirumahnya, lalu ia pun memarkirkan mobilnya di garasi. Setelah selesai ia pun masuk ke dalam rumahnya itu.

"Tadaima," ucap Sasuke.

Hening... tidak ada yang membalas ucapan Sasuke. Ternyata oh ternyata, kedua orang tua Sasuke sudah pergi ke Amegakure. Jadi, sekarang dia sedang sendirian di rumah ini.

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya. Setelah sampai dikamarnya ia pun mengganti bajunya dengan baju santai lalu membanting diri ke kasur. Dia mengambil Mp3nya, lalu mendengarkan lagu.

.

.

Ino sedang menunggu seseorang untuk menunggunya. Ia sandarkan tubuhnya pada tembok yang ada didekatnya. Ia mengambil ponselnya, mengirimi pesan kepada kakanya –Deidara-. Ia hari ini akan pulang terlambat, supaya kakaknya itu tidak cemas, maka Ino mengirim pesan padanya.

_To: Deidara-nee._

_From: Ino._

_Nee, sepertinya aku akan pulang terlambat. Aku akan jalan-jalan dulu dengan Itachi-nii. Kau jagnan cemburu ya. :)) wkwk!_

_Sent!_

_Drrt... Drrt..._

_1 Message Received!_

Ino membuka pesannya, balasan dari Deidara.

_From: Deidara-nee._

_To: Ino._

_Iya, un. Jangan terlalu larut ya pulangnya, un. Apa katamu un?! Siapa yang cemburu, un!_

Ino terkekeh geli membaca pesan itu. Sebenarnya Ino sudah tau kalau kakaknya itu menyukai Itachi. 'Dasar _Tsundere_,' batinnya.

TIN TIN!

Tiba-tiba ada sebuah mobil berhenti tepat dihadapan Ino. Ino yang mengetahui sang pemilik mobil pun membuka pintu mobil itu, lalu masuk ke dalam mobil itu dan duduk.

"Kau siap, _ne?_" kata lelaki itu. Ino menoleh lalu menganggukkan kepala mantap, menjawab pertanyaan sang pemuda.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita berangkat." Pemuda itu langsung tancap gas, meninggalkan tempat itu menuju tempat yang lain.

.

.

"Haah~ Aku bosan," kata Sasuke. Ia pun menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Karena tidak ada yang menarik Sasuke mengambil ponselnya. Sasuke mengetik pesan untuk sang kekasih.

_To: Ino._

_From: Sasuke._

_Ino? Kau sibuk? Jika tidak, mau pergi denganku?_

_Sent!_

Sasuke menunggu balasan dari Ino. Setelah beberapa menit menunggu, ponsel Sasuke bergetar, menandakan ada pesan masuk. Kemungkinan besar balasan dari Ino. Dan setelah di cek, ternyata benar.

_From: Ino._

_To: Sasuke._

_Gomen Sasuke-kun. Aku tidak bisa pergi bersamamu, hehe. Aku sedang ada urusan_.

'Haah~' Sasuke menghela napas. Dia pun mengetik balasan untuk kekasihnya itu.

_To: Ino._

_From: Sasuke._

_Hn. Baiklah, kalau begitu lain kali saja._

_Sent!_

Karena tidak ada sesuatu yang menarik di kamarnya, Sasuke memutuskan untuk menonton _Televisi_. Sasuke pun menyempatkan diri ke dapur untuk mengambil cemilan didalam kulkas. Setelah selesai mengambil cemilan, Sasuke pun pergi ke ruang _Televisi._

Beberapa menit kemudian terdengar suara mobil memasuki halaman rumah, lalu menuju garasi.

'Pasti _Aniki_,' gumam Sasuke, pandangannya tetap fokus pada layar _Televisi_ didepannya. Tapi pikirannya entah fokus kemana.

"_Tadaima_," ucap Itachi seraya masuk ke dalam rumah, Sasuke yang mendengarnya pun membalas perkataan Itachi, "_Okaeri_."

"_Ne_, Itachi_-kun,_ kenapa rumahmu sepi sekali? Mikoto _ba-san_ dan Fugaku _ji-san_ kemana?" Terdengar suara lembut seorng gadis. Sasuke mengenal pemilik suara ini. Suara ini milik kekasihnya, Ino.

"Hn, sepertinya mereka berdua sudah pergi ke Amegakure."

... krik ...

Eh? Tunggu dulu! Tadi dia bilang Ino 'kan? Kenapa dia bisa disini? Katanya dia ada perlu 'kan?

Sasuke lalu berbalik, melihat tempat sang kakak berada, dan ketika dia berbalik dia menemukan Ino di sana, berjalan dibelakang sang kakak. Ino yang merasa diperhatikan oleh Sasuke pun melihat ke arah Sasuke dan tersenyum polos.

"Ino? Kenapa kau di sini?" tanya Sasuke penasaran. Jika dia ingin bertemu Sasuke seharusnya dia menghampiri Sasuke 'kan?

"Ehehe, aku ke sini untuk diajari oleh Itachi_-kun_, ada materi yang tidak ku mengerti," jawab Ino.

"Kenapa dengan _Aniki_? Kenapa bukan aku?"

"Karena Ino maunya sama aku Sasuke, sudahlah, kau membuang waktu kami." Setelah berkata begitu Itachi menggandeng tangan Ino dan membawanya menuju kamarnya. "Jangan mengganggu kami," lanjutnya.

Sasuke yang melihat itu hanya bisa menahan emosi. Dia lalu melanjutkan acara menonton _Televisinya_ dan menghabiskan cemilannya yang memang belum habis.

'Cih!' Sasuke mendecih, 'Kenapa dia minta diajari _Aniki?!_ Biasanya 'kan yang mengajarinya itu aku! Terus apaan juga tadi? Kenapa dia memanggil _Aniki _dengan _suffix –kun?_ Biasanya 'kan _nii!_ Terus kenapa _Aniki_ terima-terima saja dipanggil begitu?! Bukannya dia menyukai kakaknya Ino? Apa karena dia frustrasi tidak bisa mendapatkan Dei_-nee_ jadi dia berpaling pada Ino?! Yang benar saja! Ino itu hanya milikku! Milikku!' batin Sasuke sinting. Dia mengacak-ngacak rambutnya yang bermodelkan pantat itik. (?)

.

.

Beberapa jam kemudian, Sasuke melihat Itachi dan Ino menuruni tangga.

"Ino, sudah mau pulang?" tanya Sasuke pada Ino yang keberadaannya kini sudah ada di dekat Sasuke.

"Ah, iya," balas Ino seraya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Mau ku antar pulang?" tawar Sasuke, berharap tawarannya akan diterima oleh Ino.

"Ah, tidak usah, aku akan diantar oleh Itachi_-kun_ kok."

JLEB!

"Jaga rumah, _Otouto._"

"_Jaa ne!_ Sasuke."

Kedua orang itu pun pergi dari hadapan Sasuke. Sasuke hanya diam mematung. Menatap kosong ke depan.

'Mana... _suffix kun-_nya?!' jerit Sasuke ga penting dalam hati. Dia pun jatuh terduduk, menutup kedua mukanya dengan kedua tangannya. Persis seperti seorang anak yang sedang galau karena dianiaya oleh Ibu Tirinya.

Beberapa menit telah berlalu, Sasuke yang sudah tidak tahan dengan posisi seperti itu pun mendudukkan dirinya di kursi yang ada didekatnya.

"Kejam! Kenapa ga ada yang nolongin 'sih?! Pegal tau!" kata Sasuke sinting. Dia pun mmeninju tembok yang berada dibelakangnya, terdengar bunyi 'DUK!' yang cukup keras, "Aw, sakit."

.

.

Itachi sudah selesai mengantar Ino, dan sekarang pun ia sudah sampai di rumahnya. Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya kembali ke garasi, Itachi lalu masuk kedalam rumah. Saat di dalam ia melihat Sasuke duduk dikursi dengan kepala tertunduk. Sasuke yang merasa hawa keberadaan orang lain pun menoleh, ia menatap lirih Itachi, dan berkata dengan suara lirih juga, "_Aniki_, aku... sakit."

"Kau kesambet jin iprit _merk_ apa sih Sasuke? Kau sakit dari mananya! Tubuhmu kelihatan sehat begitu kok." Itachi memperhatikan Sasuke lekat-lekat.

"Jangan lihat-lihat aku lekat-lekat seperti itu, aku tidak napsu denganmu." Sasuke melirik Itachi sinis. Itachi _swt_ liatnya.

"Edan! Aku cuman memastikan di tubuhmu tidak ada luka, itu saja kok."

"Yang sakit itu disini! Hiks... disini! Hueeee!" Sasuke memegang bagian dadanya. Sebenernya dia tidak nangis sih, dia cuman sekedar ngomong 'Hiks' sama 'Huee' aja. Ckck.

"Ga usah lebay gitu deh, Sas."

"Hei! Aku tidak rela kau berduaan dengan gadisku!"

"Ohaha! Jadi kau cemburu?"

"Tentu saja! Lagian apa maksudnya yang tadi, huh?"

"Itu bagian dari rencana kok. Tenang saja, aku masih setia dengan Dei kok." Itachi setengah curcol.

"Rencana? Apa maksudnya itu? Ceritakan!" kata Sasuke _bossy._

"Baiklah, baiklah. Jadi begini..."

**- FLASHBACK - **

"_Itachi-nii!" Terdengar suara seorang gadis memanggil seorang pemuda, gadis itu berlari kecil menuju orang itu seraya melambaikan tangannya. Pemuda yang dipanggil 'Itachi' itu menoleh dan melambaikan tangannya seraya tersenyum tipis. _

"_Ne, ada apa, Ino? Kenapa mengajak bertemu?" tanya Itachi pada Ino –gadis yang tadi memanggilnya—setelah Ino sudah duduk di sebelahnya. Mereka berdua sekarang sedang berada di bangku Taman._

"_Etto... begini, aku ingin meminta bantuan."_

"_Bantuan? Bantuan apa?"_

"_Bantuan untuk membuat Sasuke-kun cemburu, hehe. Habisnya akuterkadang cemburu dengan para fansgirl Sasuke, dan juga Sasuke terlihat cuek-cuek saja dengan itu, huh, menyebalkan. Dan jika ia cemburu maka aku tidak akan meragukannya lagi, hehe."_

"_Um, bagai mana yaa~?"_

"_Itachi-nii, bantu yah? Onegai!" Ino mengatupkan kedua tangannya –memohon—dan memandang Itachi dengan kitty eyes no yang melihat itu pupn tidak bisa menolak. _

"_Baiklah, asalkan dengan satu syarat!"_

"_Apa itu?"_

"_Kau beri aku nomor ponsel Dei-chan, kakakmu."_

"_Oke, deal!"_

"_Deal! Jika kau sudah punya rencana hubungi aku."_

"_Baik!"_

**- END OF FLASHBACK -**

"Ck! Jadi ini permainan kalian?" Sasuke berdecak pelan. Itachi yang melihatnya hanya bisa terkekeh geli.

"Bisa dibilang begitu."

"Lalu apa yang kalian lakukan di kamarmu?"

"Aku mengajarinya materi yang dia tidak mengerti, hanya itu saja."

"Oh."

"Hei, _Baka-Otouto_, kau jangan terlalu cuek dengan pacarmu itu. Nanti dia bisa diambil oleh orang lain loh, haha."

"Berisik! Urusi saja urusanmu dengan gebetanmu itu!"

"Tenang saja, sebentar lagi aku akan mendapatkannya kok, aku jamin. Haha," kata Itachi narsis. Setelah itu Itachi pun pergi ke kamarnya, meninggalkan Sasuke. Itachi mengeluarkan ponselnya, lalu ia pun mengetik pesan kepada seseorang.

_Sent!_

.

.

_Drrt... Drrt..._

Ponsel yang ia letakkan di meja didekatnya bergetar. Sang pemilik yang ternyata Ino mengambil ponselnya.

_1 Message Received!_

_To: Ino._

_From: Itachi-nii._

_Misi selesai. Sasuke cemburu tuh. Sekarang, aku minta nomor Dei._

Ino tersenyum senang. Rencananya sukses seratus persen. Ia pun lalu mengetik balasan untuk Itachi.

_From: Ino._

_To: Itachi-nii._

_Serius? Asiik! Terimakasih atas kerjasamanya Itachi-nii! Ini nomor ponsel Dei-nee. 0xxxxxxxxx_

Deidara yang duduk disebelahnya terheran-heran oleh sikap Ino yang senyam-senyum sendiri seperti orang gila. Dia pun memutuskan untuk bertanya pada adiknya itu, "Hei? Kau kenapa, un?"

"Ahaha! Dei-_nee_! Aku lagi senang tau!" jawab Ino.

"Oh. Eh, un. Tadi kau bilang kau pergi dengan Itachi kan, un? Tadi dia yang mengantarmu ke sini ya, un?"

"Iya, memangnya kenapa?"

"Aah, enggak kenapa-kenapa kok, un. Cuman heran aja. Kau tidak selingkuh dengan Itachi 'kan, un?"

"Tentu saja tidak! Aku ini setia dengan Sasuke-_kun_ kok! _Nee_, kau cemburu yaa?" goda Ino.

"Iya... aku cemburu, un," gumam Deidara tanpa sadar.

"Nah 'kan! Sudah kuduga kalau _nee_ itu juga suka sama Itachi-_nii_! Jadian! Jadian!"

"E-eh?! E-enggak un, aku salah ngomong." Deidara merutuki kebodohannya.

"Jujur saja _nee_! Kau suka padanya 'kan? Iya 'kan? Benar 'kan? Lagipula Itachi-_nii_ juga cukup ganteng kok." Ino menggoda kakaknya lagi. Deidara cuman bisa salting.

"UUUUNNN! Berisik!"

**~ OWARI ~**

Akhirnya selesai juga. Maaf kalau endingnya gaje begitu. Wkwk.

Enggak yakin sama Genre-nya sebenarnya. Abis bingung mau masukin genre apa, wkwk. Tapi kira-kira ini genre-nya udah tepat belum ya? :'3 #plak.

Judulnya kira-kira nyambung ga ya sama isinya? Wkwk. :'3 #plaklagi.

Berminat memberi kritik / saran / pesan / dll? Flame juga boleh sih, tapi diusahakan Log-In yak? xD

Aku baru jadi author, jadi masih perlu banyak masukan nih. Hehe. xD

Review Please?

V


End file.
